From the dawn of history to the present day, governments have collected taxes to pay for the government's expenditures. One type of tax levied by governments is tax on the sale and/or use of goods and/or services. “Sales taxes” are usually imposed at a certain percent of the receipts from every retail sale of tangible personal property made in the taxing jurisdiction. “Use taxes” are usually imposed on the use of tangible personal property or taxable services within the taxing jurisdiction.
Currently, in the United States, some cities, states, counties, districts, and boroughs collect sales and/or uses taxes on commercial transactions that take place in their jurisdictions. In fact, there are approximately 6,000 jurisdictions in the United States collecting sales and/or use taxes. The sales and/or use taxes are at many different rates and apply to different types of goods and/or services. For instance, the sales tax on clothing may be exempt from taxation in one jurisdiction and subject to taxation in another jurisdiction at a rate of 6% for all clothing sales over $100.00. The sales tax may also be based upon the amount of the substance that is contained in the product, i.e., juices having different amounts of concentrates are taxed at different rates in some jurisdictions. Some entities, like charities, Indian tribes, etc. may be subject to taxation in one jurisdiction and not in another.
Generally, a jurisdiction has the right or power to tax a commercial transaction if the commercial transaction takes place within the taxing jurisdiction, i.e., goods subject to a sales tax are sold by a store that is physically located within the taxing jurisdiction. Goods subject to a use tax are goods that are used, consumed or stored in the taxing jurisdiction. The taxing jurisdictions usually have no difficulty collecting sales taxes on sales in their taxing jurisdiction made by merchants physically located in the taxing jurisdiction. A buyer is responsible for the payment of the tax if the seller does not collect the tax. However, the taxing jurisdictions usually find it difficult to collect taxes on the sale and/or use of goods and/or services that are made in a different jurisdiction and delivered and/or performed in the taxing jurisdiction. There has been a tremendous increase in the number of commercial transactions that are or may be subject to a sales and/or use tax that are taking place over the internet or from catalogs. The taxing jurisdictions are having difficulty collecting sales and/or use taxes that are made via the internet and catalogs.
Currently, sellers of goods and/or services have difficulty complying with the sales and/or use tax government mandated seller administrative functions. Sales tax administration functions include determination and calculation of the amount of tax due, collection of the tax, remittance of the tax, and filing reports of the tax to the appropriate governmental agency. The seller of the goods/and or services also has to maintain adequate records since the government may audit the seller.
In existing tax collection systems, a representative of a taxing jurisdiction must physically visit a seller in order to audit the seller. As a result, the seller, to some degree, can control the amount of information and content of information to which any given taxing jurisdiction has access. For example, a seller may not show the taxing jurisdiction all of the relevant information or the taxing jurisdiction may view information that it is not entitled to view.